


The nature of Destiel

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Marvel, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Destiel - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sam Ships It, Sam ships Destiel, Superwholock, This is why is should not stay up past 3Am, Wholock, chat log, group convo, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam starts a chat log.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam starts the log

**Author's Note:**

> Lol so this is Cracky but it was fun to write. If I get enough kudos and comments I might make a part two XD nah but I'll probably end up deleting this

Sam has started the server

Sam: Lately I've been taking in the consideration of my brother and the angel, Castiel's relationship. I am starting to believe that their relationship consists of more than just friendship. The way the constantly look at each other, and I don't mean just looking, I mean the long stares into each other's eyes. Many times Cas has sacrificed everything.

Sam: either they're in a secret relationship that Dean isn't telling me or they're complete idiots and blind.

Sam: Castiel has given up everything for my brother, even his family, which he'd die for too, unless they threaten Dean.

Sam: I really- 

D0CT0R10 has logged on

D0CT0R10: Hello Sam, I'm the Doctor, I think I can help with your problem :)

Sam: Doctor? As in psychiatrist?

D0CT0R10: not exactly, I help people.

D0CT0R10: Right now I can see that you brother and... Angel... Friend...? 

Sam: It's a long story.

D0CT0R10: I have all the time in the world (literally)

Sam: ???

D0CT0R10: So about that brother of yours?

Sam: yeah.... Well if you read above it will explain everything.

D0CT0R10: ah I see. Well Sam, if I were you I'd... Alright I'm sorry but I can't continue unless you explain the Angel part

Sam: Well Castiel.... He's an angel

D0CT0R10: DO NOT BLINK

D0CT0R10: DO

D0CT0R10: NOT

D0CT0R10: BLINK

D0CT0R10: BLINK AND YOU'RE DEAD

Sam: Doctor...?

D0CT0R10: I mean it Sam, next time you see Castiel you run, but do not blink.

D0CT0R10: I don't know what kind of stone attraction your brother may have, but I highly recommend you have him put a stop to it.

D0CT0R10: immediately.

Sam: Doc-

D0CT0R10: Blink and you're Dead!

221Sherlock has logged on

221Sherlock: I can tell you whether your brother shows emotions towards your "angel" friend. It's simple really. the longing looks and the fact that he'd give up everything for one man. Humans/"Angels" would never give up everything for another person unless they felt something for them. A Friend would not go against a family that they love for another friend.

Sam: you're right

D0CT0R10: Angels are very real and very deadly.

221Sherlock: oh please "Doctor" from the looks of it your are clinically insane. And should seek help

D0CT0R10: hey, rude. 

W4tson has logged on

W4tson: sherlock we're supposed to be working a case right now.

Sam: a case? Are you hunters?

221Sherlock: no. I'm a consulting detective. I hate hunting. And I am working a case right now, John.

W4tson: Sherlock, I'm reading the things you listed as reasons why this Dean and Castiel are more than friends... And you've done the same things. For me.

221Sherlock: that's different John.

W4tson: No it's not, actually.

221Sherlock: yes, I think it is.

W4tson: Explain how!

221Sherlock: ...

D0CT0R9 has logged on

D0CT0R9: hello I'm the doctor I'm here to help

D0CT0R10: hate to burst your bubble but I came first. Sorry :(

D0CT0R11 has logged on

D0CT0R11: well this is awkward.

Sam: you guys are like cancer.

W4tson: ShERLOCK.

221Sherlock: John I have something to tell you.

221Sherlock: John I-

221Sherlock has logged off

W4tson: damnit sherlock W4tson has logged off

D0CT0R10: you did not.

D0CT0R11: I think he did ;(

D0CT0R9: I think I hate what I become already

D0CT0R9 has logged off

D0CT0R10: Oey I forgot how rude I was. 

D0CT0R11: one thing I didn't forget was how rude we were

D0CT0R11 has logged off

Cecil has logged on

Cecil: hello listeners

Cecil has logged off

Sam: I give up

D0CT0R10: fair enough.

Sam has logged off

D0CT0R10 has logged off


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's server is back online

 

Sam: so update. I tried talking to my brother about what he thinks about Castiel. He just changed the subject

Sam: oh and those of you who join the server please ignore the irrelevant previous messages. And don't forget to Stay on topic.

221Sherlock has logged on

Sam: not this again. Please keep your boyfriend out of this

221Sherlock: John and I are just friends. I made that clear to him last night. Now then, is that all the information, or is their more?

Sam: yes, actually

D0CT0R11 has logged on

221Sherlock: for pitties sake

D0CT0R11: hold on Mr Grumpy.

Sam: Where the hell is D0CT0R10? 

D0CT0R11: oh him.

D0CT0R11: trench coat in shining sand shoes is busy doing who knows what.

221Sherlock: I'm not grumpy.

D0CT0R11: you're right, you're just salty :) 

221Sherlock: oh please.

HellKing has logged on

Sam: Crowley get out

D0CT0R11: Crowley?

HellKing: oh please

Sam: How'd you even find this chat? 

Hellking: Moose, you fail to remember that I'm the king of hell, I have access to a number of things

D0CT0R11: so you're the devil...? Old me kind of killed the devil. :/

HellKing: I'm not the devil! That bastard is clique and has no sense of originality.

221Sherlock: Why is it that I'm finding that everyone in this chat needs to get some serious medical help?

HellKing has been booted by Sam 

Sam: I can't believe I didn't find this option earlier. 

Webslinger has logged on 

Webslinger: hey guys it's just your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man. Thought I'd give some fans the pleasure of meeting me

Sam: oh my god.

221Sherlock: meeting you would imply face to face conversation

Webslinger: 

221Sherlock has logged off

D0CT0R11: well there goes mr grouchy

D0CT0R10 has logged on

D0CT0R11: welcome back 

Webslinger: I just read the whole log. 

Webslinger: What the hell is wrong with you people

Sam: hey no one asked you to join

Chimmychongamaster: hey babe

Webslinger: Deadpool no

Chimmychongamaster: Deadpool yes

Chimmychongamaster: ;)

Webslinger has logged off

Chimmychongamaster: :(

D0CT0R10: don't worry 

Chimmychongamaster: I have been rejected by some hot piece of ass.

PieMaster has logged on

PieMaster: Hey Sam, is this where you've been spending your time?

Sam: Dean! Wait.... How did you find out about the log

Chimmychongamaster: ooooh shit. Things are about to get awkward.

D0CT0R10: be nice!

D0CT0R11: be nice!

PieMaster: Crowley. Wait who the hell are these people?

Sam: Dean don't scroll up!

Chimmychongamaster: Scroll up Dean

D0CT0R11: I'll admit I do want to hear Deans reaction.

D0CT0R10: stop it.

D0CT0R11: I know you/I know me. Don't act like you don't want to know what happens

D0CT0R10: okay maybe a bit. And did you really call me out on my sandshoes earlier? We love those

D0CT0R11: oh no WE don't. Really what was I thinking. Sand shoes. I am literately shaking my head right now.

Chimmychongamaster: you know it's nice to see what insane sounds like instead of sounding insane.

Sam: alright. So I broke the computer Dean was using before he could scroll up, and I locked myself in the bathroom, I only have a minute before he breaks the door down. I'm ending the server for now. 

Sam's server is temporarily off line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look I'm not dead, since I got so many positive reviews I decided to create chapter two, you're welcome XD
> 
> Let me know if you liked this one... Or didn't, just let me know regardless :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's that third chapter no one asked for XD. But the possible chapter 4 will have Cas and Dean in it.

Sam has started a server

221Sherlock has logged on

221Sherlock: So from what I'm reading you apparently have not resolved the issues around your brother.

Sam: not at all, but the guy who I'm almost positive he loves, is in the other room watching Orange is the new Black.

221Sherlock: Hmm.

D0CT0R11 has logged on

Sam: how do you even have access?! I made this chat private!

D0CT0R11: oh so you're here,Sherlock, this time I've come prepared. 

D0CT0R11: prepare for the oncoming storm

221Sherlock: oh please.

CbsSherlock has logged on 

221Sherlock: this, poor excuse for an imposter is giving me a migraine, which I haven't had the disdain of having in a very long while.

CbsSherlock: Really now? We've barely met

221Sherlock: your name says a lot

W4tson has logged on 

CbsSherlock: Joan? When did you create an account?

W4tson: Sherlock...Are there two of you

221Sherlock: yes and no

D0CT0R11: see Sam, I'm not the only one who has these problems 

Sam: -_-

CbsSherlock: while there may be two of us

221Sherlock: only one of us is actually good at what we do. Which is me of course, even Anderson does a better job than this imposter does. 

W4tson: this reminds me of a dream I once had...

CbsSherlock: oh really?

Sam booted CbsSherlock from the chat.

Sam: let's not go into that discussion.

D0CT0R11: I liked him

W4tson: well… he's not the right one…

221Sherlock: John. 

W4tson: ...

W4tson has logged off

D0CT0R11: if you want I could try helping you, Sam, at least while our internet detective is occupied?

D0CT0R11: :)

Sam: lol the last time I let you or the other you help, all hell broke loose.

D0CT0R11: not true 

221Sherlock: yes, it's very true. 

D0CT0R11: Who even asked you?

CaptainSlay has logged on

CaptainSlay: Doctor! I finally made contact again, look I haven't got much time, I got company

D0CT0R11: Oh… Hello jack…

D0CT0R11: this is slightly awkward.

CaptainSlay: c’mon Doc

Sam: who is this?

CaptainSlay: Captain Jack Harkness. Doc, this is a matter of life and death, I'm dealing with a shapeshifting sex alien, it's different from a regular sex alien.

Sam: Did you say shapeshifting?

CaptainSlay: yes. A shapeshifting sex alien.

Sam: firstly it's not an alien, secondly kill it with a bronze knife dipped in the blood of one of it’s victims

D0CT0R11: whoa whoa whoa ease on the killing! You aren't monsters!

221Sherlock: *sighs heavily* 

D0CT0R10 has logged on

221Sherlock: not again.

D0CT0R10: don't start with me.

221Sherlock: I believe you're the one who encourages me.

221Sherlock has logged off

Sam: Sherlock?

D0CT0R11: well that was sudden.

CaptainSlay: I'm sure he's alright.

D0CT0R10: Oh, Jack! Nice to talk to you again.

D0CT0R11: oh good, you've acknowledged each other!

D0CT0R11: well toodles

D0CT0R11 has logged off

Sam: do you all just not have nothing better to do than just come on hear and chat?

CaptainSlay: fighting a shapeshifting Sex alien, remember?

Sam: it's a siren you idiot!

CaptainSlay: hold on I'll try the bronze thing you mentionedz

D0CT0R10: Jack, no killing!

CaptainSlay: hey if I had another way, trust me, I'd do it.

SANs has logged on

SANs: If You Keep Killing You're Going To Have A Bad Time

Sam: wtf

SANs: ;D

D0CT0R10: Exactly. He gets it. I like you Sans

SANs: Yup. Hey Jack, if you keep killing I'll have to send D0CT0R10 to “Check up on you” 

Sam: oh no. You're one of those people…

CaptainSlay: lol

CaptainSlay has logged off

COOLdude has logged on 

COOLdude: SANS QUIT SLACKING OFF ON THE INTERWEB.

SANs has logged off

COOLdude: GOOD. CARRY ON HUMANS!

COOLdude has logged off

Sam: thank chuck, I’d thought I'd have to kick them out.

Wings has logged on

Wings: Sam. I can sense you using my father’s name in vain. What is the meaning of this?

Sam: oh shit. Cas?!

D0CT0R10: oh so you're the Angel. You don't sound like a weeping angel

Wings: I don't understand, why would I be crying?

Sam booted Wings and D0CT0R10

Sam: why do I even try?

Sam temporarily shut down the server

**Author's Note:**

> This is why I should not stay up this late XD


End file.
